


All The Colours Of The Sky (Find Their Place In Your Eyes)

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dark Chuck Shurley, Gen, Hypothetical ending of the series, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Self-Sacrifice, That's my kind of happy ending, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Il tempo si ferma, cristallizzato in quell’istante. Tutto è immoto; il loro respiro, nuvole di fumo bianco nell’aria frigida, e le minute particelle di polvere in controluce, ma soprattutto il coltello dall’impugnatura intricata, fermatosi a mezz’aria. A muoversi sono rimasti solo loro.Sam riconosce i segni per averli visti fino alla nausea. Le sue spalle crollano verso il basso e poi tutto il resto del corpo lo segue, ripiegandosi su sé stesso come per proteggersi dall’inevitabile conseguenza. Dean può solo offrirgli il suo sostegno: annaspa, alla cieca, fino a stringergli il braccio come Sam aveva fatto poco prima, gli occhi fissi sulla mano alzata da cui dipende il loro destino."
Relationships: Chuck Shurley & Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley & Jack Kline, Chuck Shurley & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	All The Colours Of The Sky (Find Their Place In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Secret Santa del WCCS 2019.  
> Un grazie enorme a RossKL per averla betata!

Il corridoio è deserto. Dopo una rapida occhiata per assicurarsi che non si tratti di sola apparenza, entrambi scivolano silenziosamente nella sala successiva. Pareti altissime paiono richiudersi su di loro, volte intricate rette in piedi dalla volontà del loro ideatore, più che per le leggi della fisica. L’effetto incute quel tipo di potente maestosità che rende la testa leggera e le ginocchia molli.

 _È solo una fottuta chiesa_ , smozzica tra i denti Dean, trascinandosi dietro la gamba malconcia. Sam sbuffa una risata esausta e stringe la presa sul suo braccio. Nascosta sotto alla camicia a quadri, la sua ferita è un reticolo di sottili venature nerastre che abbraccia buona parte del petto e della spalla. Brucia come un fuoco sotterraneo, ancor di più adesso che si stanno avvicinando al loro obiettivo.

Ad attenderli in fondo alla sala c’è un’enorme porta di marmo bianco. Passano a fatica attraverso la fessura tra i due battenti, graffiandosi il viso e le braccia sui bordi affilati -perché, varcando la soglia, si ricordino che gli è stato concesso. _Tutto è già stato deciso. Il libero arbitrio non esiste._ Purtroppo, i Winchester sono due cocciuti figli di puttana. Posti davanti all’evidenza della sconfitta, Sam e Dean hanno reagito nell’unico modo che conoscono: sfidando la sorte con la sola forza della determinazione.

“Ce ne avete messo di tempo.” Chuck, come si ostina a farsi chiamare, li accoglie seduto alla stessa scrivania che ha visto nascere i suoi romanzi e che, nel luogo in cui si trova, appare completamente fuori contesto. Un diretto parallelo con quell’ometto dall’aspetto insignificante che nasconde dietro di sé l’essenza stessa dell’onnipotenza. _Uno scrittore non lascia mai niente al caso._ Il suo volto ordinario è una maschera di apparente disinteresse; solo il penetrante luccichio dei suoi occhi lascia intendere la sua impazienza, l’attesa spasmodica della loro prossima azione, dell’atto che ponga fine al suo capolavoro...

Sam si slancia verso di lui senza preavviso, la mano serrata attorno all’ennesima arma nata dall’unione di duro lavoro di squadra, ingredienti rari ed irreperibili e la proverbiale fortuna dei Winchester: un classico intramontabile. Dean lo segue quanto più in fretta gli permetta il taglio sulla coscia, con la ferocia cieca di chi non ha più nulla da perdere; entrambi con la mascella serrata attorno al grido che vorrebbe scappar loro dalla gola, perché anche nel dolore sono una cosa sola.

La gamba lo tradisce a metà strada, crollando sotto il suo stesso peso e mettendolo in ginocchio. Il tonfo rimbomba nella sala vuota. Dean cerca di risollevarsi; affonda le unghie nei palmi e strizza le palpebre, supplica il proprio corpo di racimolare le ultime forze, ma è inutile. È accaduto così in fretta che prima ancora di poter reagire, Sam è già a pochi metri dalla scrivania, la lama sollevata per colpire… ma poi Dean alza lo sguardo impotente, atterrito, verso di lui, e Sam gli sta dando la schiena, non può certo vederlo, eppure qualcosa lo fa vacillare--

Chuck osserva la scena che si dipana davanti a sé come uno spettatore potrebbe fare con il proprio film preferito, ogni pretesa di contegno ormai dimenticata; con il fiato sospeso, le mani sollevate davanti alla bocca. La luce che filtra dalle vetrate multicolore disegna sagome mutevoli sul suo volto e se la loro attenzione non fosse rivolta altrove, potrebbero quasi scorgere un barlume di ciò che vi sta _dietro_ , uno strappo nella materia che compone il suo tramite; oppure accorgersi del grigiore malsano della sua pelle, del tremito che scuote le sue mani e che non ha nulla a che vedere con l’attenzione rapita che sta rivolgendo loro -ma Lui sa di essere al sicuro, certo che Sam e Dean siano troppo focalizzati su loro stessi per accorgersene.

~~Chuck ignora di sbagliarsi, perché se Sam è realmente troppo preoccupato per notare quelle sottigliezze, al contrario Dean, dalla sua posizione di sconfitto, è incapace di fare altro che non sia _guardare_ ; e quindi guarda, ma ciò che è più importante, _vede_.~~

Sam esita per un istante, valutando se portare a termine il suo attacco o seguire il proprio istinto e tornare da Dean. Prevedibilmente, l’istinto ha la meglio. Voltando le spalle al nemico - _arrogante creatura inferiore_ \- Sam torna sui suoi passi con un’urgenza ancora maggiore di quanta non ce ne fosse nel suo attacco. Il loro Creatore lascia che corra, lo osserva inginocchiarsi di fianco al fratello, stringergli una spalla per rassicurarlo e aspetta, paziente, l’ovvia conclusione, il momento tanto atteso del sacrificio.

“Adesso, Sam!” Un sibilo, il luccichio di qualcosa di metallico che attraversa l’aria ad una velocità considerevole--

Il tempo si ferma, cristallizzato in quell’istante. Tutto è immoto; il loro respiro, nuvole di fumo bianco nell’aria frigida, e le minute particelle di polvere in controluce, ma soprattutto il coltello dall’impugnatura intricata, fermatosi a mezz’aria ad un palmo dal petto di Dio. A muoversi sono rimasti solo loro.

La comprensione si delinea sul volto dei Winchester appena prima che Chuck si alzi con uno scatto; il suo grido ha un qualcosa di ferale e l’eco non fa che amplificarne l’effetto. “ _No_ ” sbraita, “no, avete rovinato tutto!” Nel suo parossismo d’ira arriva perfino a pestare i piedi a terra, lontano dall’imperturbabilità associata al suo status; ma per quanto si comporti come un bambino capriccioso, per quanto appaia terreno, nulla gli è precluso.

Sam riconosce i segni per averli visti fino alla nausea. Le sue spalle crollano verso il basso e poi tutto il resto del corpo lo segue, ripiegandosi su sé stesso come per proteggersi dall’inevitabile conseguenza. _No, ti prego, non di nuovo_ , sussurra. Non bisogna ingannarsi sul destinatario di quella supplica: per quanto Sam abbia sempre creduto in Lui, il vero oggetto della sua fede incrollabile è il fratello che gli sta accanto. È in Dean che risiede la sua speranza nei momenti di disperazione. Dean, che può solo offrirgli il suo sostegno e che annaspa, alla cieca, fino a stringergli il braccio come Sam aveva fatto poco prima, gli occhi fissi sulla mano alzata da cui dipende il loro destino.

Chuck schiocca le dita e il tempo si riavvolge, cancellando gli avvenimenti di quelle ore e riportando i suoi personaggi preferiti al punto in cui si trovavano prima che il capitolo gli sfuggisse di mano. Il cestino straripa ormai di fogli accartocciati. Strofinandosi la ferita sovrappensiero, gli tira un debole calcio e torna a sedersi. “Questa volta è quella buona, sono sicuro” dice, rivolto al nulla che lo circonda, poi ricomincia a scrivere.

Se la storia non segue il percorso del suo Creatore, allora il Creatore dovrà riscriverla.

*****

Dean affonda le dita nella ferita di Sam, facendosi forza perché i lamenti di suo fratello non lo facciano desistere. È stato Sam stesso a chiederglielo, a prendergli la mano e premersela contro il fulcro del reticolo nerastro che si è ormai esteso fino alla mascella e lungo il braccio sinistro, rendendolo inutilizzabile. _Per favore, Dean_ , l’ha pregato, e che Dean sia dannato se è mai stato in grado di negargli qualcosa.

Nella sua _infinita misericordia_ , Chuck ha lasciato loro i ricordi di tutti i loro fallimenti precedenti, le versioni scartate del suo gran finale - di ogni volta che ha riavvolto il tempo, ancora e ancora, un numero crescente che hanno smesso di contare quando si sono accorti che Chuck, cercando di piegarli al suo volere, ha finito per offrire loro l’unica cosa di cui avessero bisogno per non demordere, qualunque fosse la portata del loro errore: la certezza che dietro ad ogni sconfitta ci fosse una nuova possibilità che contemplasse la sopravvivenza di entrambi.

_Faremo di meglio la prossima volta, vedrai._

Un pensiero confortante che con il tempo si è rivelato ben lontano dalla realtà. Adesso quegli stessi ricordi provocano loro solo un senso di stanchezza così profondo e assoluto, da rendergli difficile anche solo _pensare_. Sfidare una creatura in grado di plasmare gli universi al proprio volere comincia ad apparire impossibile, ma è proprio nell’ineluttabilità della sconfitta che i Winchester hanno trovato la loro soluzione.

I gemiti di Sam si sono trasformati in grida disperate. Le mani di Dean sono lorde del suo sangue, le nocche di entrambi bianche per lo sforzo, ma Sam non è il solo a gridare, a contorcersi sul pavimento del pub deserto che fa da sfondo al loro ultimo incontro: ogni fitta di dolore trova la sua controparte in quelle che scuotono il loro avversario. Sam _non è solo_ , soprattutto; c’è Dean con lui. Un dettaglio apparentemente trascurabile può fare una grande differenza.

L’urlo di Chuck si spezza in una risata velenosa, il volto atteggiato ad una tale malignità che riesce difficile credere di averlo mai considerato _buono_. “È questo il vostro piano geniale...?” Un potente attacco di tosse lo obbliga ad interrompersi e quando riesce a riprendere fiato, i denti scoperti in una smorfia derisoria rosseggiano nella luce calda del locale. Un brivido scuote entrambi i fratelli a quella vista, un misto di terrore incontrastabile e lo shock provocato dalla realizzazione che insieme a Sam, _Dio sta davvero morendo_. “Vi siete ribellati perché non volevate che uno si sacrificasse per l’altro, centinaia di volte, e solo per ritrovarvi in questa posizione?! Non posso crederci, avreste dovuto arrendervi la prima volta, ci saremmo evitati un sacco di--”

“Tu parli troppo.” La voce di Sam, flebile ma ferma, riesce in qualche modo a farsi udire al di sopra di quella ormai isterica della divinità. Chuck rimane talmente stupito dalla sua replica- dal fatto che sia stato in grado di racimolare l’energia necessaria, nonostante sia solo un piccolo umano- da bloccare a metà la sua sfuriata.

Dio e la sua creatura si fissano in silenzio, l’uno lo specchio dell’altro.

C’è una quieta consapevolezza negli occhi di Sam. Dean gli sta accanto come un cane da guardia, i muscoli tesi ed una profonda ruga di concentrazione sulla fronte. Pronto a scattare per difenderlo, nonostante appaia chiaro che non ci sia più nulla da fare se non attendere la fine imminente. Certe abitudini sono dure a morire - _hah, morire_. Chuck meriterebbe più credito, si dice, sputando un grumo di saliva rossastra.

I contorni del pub cominciano a farsi meno definiti; fuori dalla finestra, le stelle si spengono una ad una, i contorni del cielo si ritirano gradualmente a mostrare il bianco del vuoto sottostante, simile ad un foglio di carta. Il mondo si fa sempre più piccolo; scompaiono gli alberi ed il terreno tutt’attorno, e mentre la vista di Chuck si fa sempre più appannata il candore prende il posto della realtà che ha immaginato. Manca sempre meno.

“Dean.” Un sussurro, appena percettibile. I suoni stessi paiono venir risucchiati via allo stesso ritmo con cui Sam sente la vita abbandonarlo. Non si è mai abituato alla morte, né alla propria, né a quella di suo fratello - _soprattutto_ non a quella di suo fratello, e lo stesso è sempre valso per Dean. Per i Winchester, vivere in un mondo in cui l’altro non sia presente è semplicemente inammissibile. È una legge universale, incontrastabile quanto la forza di gravità: non ci può essere Sam senza Dean. Fino a quando uno dei due avrà vita, farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere per riportare indietro l’altro.

L’unico modo per smettere di lottare è farlo insieme.

La presa di Sam è lasca attorno alla Beretta. Le mani gli tremano terribilmente, facendolo dubitare di riuscire nel suo compito, _non ce la farò, è troppo tardi_ \-- e poi le dita di Dean si stringono attorno alle sue, sicure e calde contro la sua pelle ormai gelida, portandosi la pistola al petto. “Sammy” replica, due sillabe in cui è racchiuso il significato del suo universo.

Chuck realizza cosa stia succedendo, prova ad alzarsi, ricade a terra…

Insieme, premono il grilletto. Un singolo colpo al cuore, proprio mentre Sam esala l’ultimo respiro. L’esplosione viene risucchiata nel nulla. Il corpo di Dean si accascia a terra di lato a Sam, le mani ancora strette attorno a quelle di suo fratello. Sul viso di entrambi è dipinto un sorriso pieno di pace. Hanno avuto il loro lieto fine.

Bianco, tutt’attorno a loro, e poi il nulla.

*****

Un frullare d’ali annuncia l’arrivo di Jack, portato lì dal volere del suo Creatore.

Chuck se ne sta seduto in mezzo al nulla, pizzicando le corde di una chitarra. “Pensavano davvero che potessi morire” dice a mo’ di benvenuto, senza alzare gli occhi dal proprio strumento. Le sottili venature sul suo corpo si sono trasformate in crepe attraverso le quali filtra la Sua vera essenza, una luce tanto abbagliante da ferire gli occhi di un qualsiasi umano. Jack non è umano, però, ed i suoi occhi non solo possono soffermarsi su quella visione, ma addirittura scorgere oltre il velo che si fa più sottile ad ogni respiro.

“Hai intenzione di riportarli indietro?” Jack stesso non saprebbe cosa sia meglio per loro. Il pensiero che Sam e Dean siano morti gli causa un dolore insopportabile, ma non è sicuro che l’alternativa sia migliore. Chuck sembra soppesare quell’opzione per qualche istante, prima di scrollare le spalle con indolenza. “ _Nah_ … nah. È un finale di gran lunga migliore di quanto avessi potuto immaginare.”

Jack annuisce, incerto. La consapevolezza di essere una comparsa in una storia già scritta lo rende insicuro su come debba comportarsi, sull’effettivo bisogno di porre domande; ma nonostante tutto, c’è qualcosa che gli preme sapere: “Cosa farai adesso?” Chuck fa svanire la chitarra e si alza in piedi, stiracchiandosi rumorosamente. Ha un’aria soddisfatta. Tutt’attorno a loro, forme e colori tornano a riempire gli spazi che spettano loro, lentamente, con metodicità. “Credo mi prenderò una pausa. Dopotutto, ho appena concluso il mio capolavoro.”

“E Sam e Dean?” L’appassionata replica del Nephilim riesce a strappargli una risata divertita. “Sono sicuro che se la caveranno anche da soli. Prenditene cura per me, vuoi?” Jack non sussulta sotto la carezza della mano di Dio sui propri capelli -una goffo tentativo di legame con quello che è a tutti gli effetti _suo nipote_ ~~chissà se conta come self-insert~~. Il suo sguardo non vacilla, sereno ed irremovibile al tempo stesso. “Lo farò, ma non perché me l’hai chiesto tu.”

Chuck scuote la testa, sogghignando incredulo. I Winchester sono senza dubbio i suoi migliori personaggi: la fedeltà che si sono assicurati ne è la prova.

*****

Il calore che sale dall’asfalto distorce i contorni del campo di granoturco, con i suoi gialli e verdi intensi. Il tramonto è un’esplosione di rossi e viola al di sotto della volta azzurra e tutti quel colori sembrano trasportarli direttamente all’interno di un quadro. È quasi troppo bello per essere reale.

Dean fa saltare il tappo della bottiglia con uno schiocco e prende una lunga sorsata. Il sapore non assomiglia a nessuna delle birre che abbia mai assaggiato nel corso della sua vita -il modo migliore di riassumerlo è _l’idea_ della birra, il ricordo di un sapore idealizzato di cui non esiste la copia reale. “Quel bastardo...!” esclama all’improvviso, non senza una traccia di ironia.

Chuck li ha ingannati di nuovo. Nel premere il grilletto, i Winchester hanno davvero pensato che la loro storia sarebbe finita per sempre -ed invece si sono ritrovati in Paradiso, accolti con tutti gli onori da una nuova, folta schiera di angeli.

Sam appoggia la propria birra sul cofano dell’Impala, il mento rivolto all’insù e lo sguardo perso nello spettacolo che li circonda. Quella vista non smette di sorprenderlo. “Beh, almeno siamo insieme” ribatte sommessamente, assalito dall’assurdo timore che alzare la voce possa rompere l’incantesimo. Dean scrolla le spalle e, lapidario, replica “in caso contrario, sarei venuto a cercarti”.

Alla luce del tramonto, gli occhi sorridenti di Sam racchiudono uno spicchio di universo -giallo e verde ed azzurro concentrati nelle iridi mutevoli. L’affetto nella sua voce è palpabile. “Sì, sono certo che l’avresti fatto.”

*****

L’Impala si allontana sullo sfondo del tramonto.

Il suo rombo si perde in lontananza. In mezzo ai campi deserti, con la sola compagnia del gracchiare dei corvi che fanno ritorno ai propri alberi preferiti per passarvi la notte e della vecchia cassetta che graffia e di tanto in tanto salta una nota, il rettilineo sembra snodarsi all’infinito… ma non importa.

Hanno tutta l’eternità, davanti a loro.


End file.
